


The Stars- They're Shining for Us

by galranprince (boyspider)



Category: Game Grumps, Polygrumps - Fandom
Genre: Egobang - Freeform, Ghoul Grumps, M/M, Polygrumps, Save Me, for an amazing au ?, this is literally sugary sweet gayness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 15:18:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8213875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boyspider/pseuds/galranprince
Summary: “Headcanon that, Danny is actually really confused about stars. Living in the ocean for so long, they just looked like funny looking lights from under the water. One day, he asks Arin what they are or something along those lines, and they totally go stargazing.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [egobangin-in-the-house-tonight](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=egobangin-in-the-house-tonight).



The lights up in the sky were always really interesting to look at, sparkling and twinkling while the moon shown brightly beside them. 

Dan thought they were kind of weird.

 

Danny had asked Brian at some point soon after meeting him what was up with the sky at night. He’d never seen it first hand- night time was for sleeping, and sharks were more active at night. Brian had been a little confused but had given a brief explanation since it had been getting dark. He had been told that they were balls of gas, which didn’t make much sense to him at the time. But, he’d dropped the subject.

Since then, he’d since moved from living in the ocean to living with his best friends (and those who were maybe a little more than friends) and doing things that he loved. It was good, and he loved every minute of his life now and everyone who was in it. There had been rough patches and a bit of a rough start to meeting everyone, but that didn’t matter now. Now, everything was good.

Arin was a pretty big part of why everything was good, if Dan thought about it. He loved Arin so much it hurt, made his heart swell and his fins flutter bashfully whenever the tiger spoke kindly about him. The energy between them was great, everything flowed so smoothly between them and they really loved each other. It made the siren so happy, and he was so fucking grateful that things had worked out how they had.

He and Arin didn’t do a lot of stuff outside of work and hanging out at home- not many dates. Not that either of them minded- they both enjoyed just cuddling and relaxing what with their busy schedules, and it was good for the both of them to be able to unwind and and be with each other. Plus, with hanging out at home, it was easy to just let go if need be as well as not having to worry about other people watching them.

 

On the current night, Danny knew that Arin was working on drawings but he’d had something sort of eating at him. He’d been roaming the internet and had come across a pair of shoes that had the same sort of stars and swirls of color that the sky did. It brought back the memory of when he’d spoken to Brian about stars so long ago, but they’d never continued the conversation. He totally could have searched it up on Google, but he kind of wanted to talk with his Big Cat and hoped that he wouldn’t be disrupting him too much as he got to his feet.

It was only himself and Arin right now, so it was silent aside from the slightest hum from the siren as he padded over to go and find his lover. Once located, the older of the two stepped in behind Arin’s chair and let his arms drape over his shoulders. He rested his chin on his head and smiled at the noise the tiger made- the gentle, somewhat stuttered noise that signified affection or something along the lines of that. Chuffing, Suzy had called it. He thought it was pretty damn interesting, and almost as cute as when he purred.

“Hey Kitten, I gotta question.”, Dan hummed, looking at the computer screen idly until Arin turned his head to look up some at the siren.

“Whats up?”

“What can you tell me about stars?”

He watched as Arin’s ears perked and a smile crossed his soft features, though he didn’t expect the laugh that came after his words. “What? Whats funny about stars?”, he asked, fins lowering some as he looked at his laughter-twisted face.

“Nothing’s funny about stars! Just- you don’t know what stars are? How do you not know what stars are!”, the younger exclaimed, still smiling and laughing while Dan frowned the slightest bit.

“Hey, I’m not dumb- I know what stars are! But it’s like, when you’re under the water, the sky looks kind of distorted. Plus, it’s dangerous to go out in the open water at night. I know that they’re like, balls of gas I guess and a few other things, but I wanna know more about them.”, he said, and noticed that the expression on Arin’s face turned into a more thoughtful one and silence fell between them.

Danny leaned against the chair some more as he awaited the other’s response, studying his features idly. When Arin finally did speak, it was more gentle and serious than he would have thought it would be.

“Well… I mean, yeah, that makes sense I guess. Have you ever just like, looked up at the stars for a while? It’s called stargazing.”, came the response, and Danny shook his head. The simple response made the tiger smile widely, and he turned away for a moment to save his work before getting to his feet quickly and taking Danny’s hand.

“Dude oh my god, come outside with me.”

“What- why? It’s night time, what’re we gonna do, go lay in the grass outside?”, he said, smiling some before his eyes widened. He’d been joking, but Arin was a man on a mission now.

“Yeah! Danny, you’ve gotta, just- come on!” And with that, Arin laced his fingers with Dan’s and began to lead the way to the back door and towards the backyard. “You’re gonna love this man, how have you never gone stargazing? It’s the fuckin’ best, better than sleep.” This made them both laugh as Danny followed after his boyfriend, fins now perked and yellowish brown eyes shining at the other’s enthusiasm.

Within a minute, they were at the back door and Danny felt himself shiver as they stepped out into the night. Thankfully the backyard had a fence around it though, so no one would see as he stepped closer to Arin and leeched his warmth. Not that he would care if anyone saw, and not that it was even too terribly cold, but he was only wearing a tanktop and shorts and Arin was always like a space heater- even out of his full tiger form.

“Okay okay, lay down with me.”

“Oh, Arin, are you seducing me~?”, Danny snickered, earning him a gentle punch to the arm as they reached the middle of the yard.

“Shut up babe, just do it.” The siren complied, sitting down after Arin had plopped himself right down on the ground with his tail curling back and forth in a happy gesture. He stretched out on his side and immediately curled into the tiger’s side, humming at the warmth and the closeness.

“Alright, what do you want me to do now that I’m laying with you?”

“Just.. look up.”

Danny raised an eyebrow before complying, resting his head gently on Arin’s outstretched arm and looking up at the sky and-

The siren’s eyes widened, mouth open slightly as he stared up at the twinkling stars. The only lights came from curtained windows, so it was nearly pitch black out. But the stars… they looked absolutely gorgeous; twinkling and shining brightly and nearly lighting up the December night sky.

The reaction caused Arin to smile, fluffy ears perked and eyes shining with delight at the other’s expression. “Well…? What do you think?”, he said softly, bringing Danny from his thoughts as his gaze moved to the other man.

“Holy hell Big Cat… there are so many of them..”, he breathed, gaze meeting Arin’s and a small smile painting his thin features. “Why the hell didn’t you show me this before?”

“I thought you knew about stars! Everyone knows about stars dude!”

“I didn’t! I didn’t know they looked like this…”, he said, shifting his attention back to the sky after a moment as Arin curled up closer and wrapped his warm arms around Dan. He was purring softly, and after a moment he gently nuzzled against the other’s fluffy mess of hair to press a soft kiss to his forehead. This brought Danny’s smile out more, and he sighed blissfully as they both looked up at the sky.

The moment was wonderful- it was quiet and calm and Danny was so happy all curled up in Arin’s arms, legs tangled and the tiger’s tail curled over his waist. It made him feel warm with the feeling of it all, and he couldn’t help but to turn his head some and press his lips to the other man’s gently.

It was a gentle, romantic kiss, full of love and Arin’s purring. When he pulled back, he looked into the tiger’s eyes and noticed how they reflected the light of the stars. A few moments passed before both of them were looking up at the sky once again, talking quietly with Arin occasionally pointing out constellations and telling Danny what they were. 

At some point, silence fell, and even the silence was good. Eventually, however, Danny broke it and curled his fingers with Arin’s.

“Hey Arin… do you think that we could do this again some time..?”

Arin smiled and his purr escalated in volume some, nuzzling his lover affectionately and earning a soft giggle.

“Yeah.. I’d like that, Dan. I’d like that a lot.”

**Author's Note:**

> a Ghoul Grumps fic! if you all don’t already know, this is definitely my favorite au and ive had this idea in my head for a little while ; v ;
> 
> ghoul grumps belongs to @/egobangin-in-the-house-tonight on tumblr, an awesome rad person who you should totally follow like yes do it
> 
> also special thanks to @/grumpyhanson on tumblrfor proofreading this and overall being awesome and supportive of this fic hells yeah, follow him lovelies
> 
> and follow me for more polygrumps amazingness at @moss-likes-stuff !


End file.
